The Dream Team Maybe
by Aeron Caris
Summary: Essentially AU where SHIELD trains students at Hogwarts, but NOT entirely a crossover, but does borrow heavily from the HP universe. (may repost as crossover). Nick Fury wants to create his dream team, but there's a few problems along the way-a red ledger, a sassy brat, and more. Pepperony, CapWidow, and a few appearances from Agents of Shield.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Hogwarts would never be the same after this year. Headmaster Nicholas Fury acknowledged this fact, as he watched the first years arrive, excited and nervous, all in a gaggle as they stepped off the boats. He'd gone specially, or sent his deputy, to make sure several of them had been coming.

He just hoped they didn't get sorted into houses he didn't necessarily want them in. It was all part of his plan to create the ultimate team of Aurors, for the international school competition in seven years' time. He wanted to win for once, and since the competition came once every fifty years, he probably wouldn't get another shot at this.

Six students, to be led by his deputy, Professor Coulson. Professor May would also help train them, but she refused to lead in any official capacity. Fury opened the files he'd compiled on each of them in turn as the sorting hat deliberated over them, occasionally smiling up at the gaggles benevolently, or turning his one good eye angrily at Slytherin, for their rowdy, bawdy pranks.

Bruce Banner was up first. A mild mannered boy with a temper, Fury planned to pull him aside and have him meet up with an Auror friend of his to talk over anger management. Banner seemed to have it under control. The auror, did not have it under control. Banner came from a muggle family that had lived next to a magical family. That magical family had saved Banner's life when he was five and was attacked by a werewolf created by the death eaters. They were able to provide wolfsbane and pass it off as simply a wild animal attack. Fury had picked up the story in interest when he'd discovered that the werewolf manifested differently and was able to be controlled for the most part. To hide it, Fury had personally approached Banner when he was ten and helped him become a rare registered animagus in order to hide it. Fury saw the boy as a potential weapon, and Fury noted to try to feel guilty about it if he could. The boy was sorted quickly into Hufflepuff, which fit the description the boy's teachers had provided, when Coulson had asked a few strategic questions, claiming Banner was up for a scholarship to a private school.

Clint Barton came next, and Fury was a bit worried about this one. He had an unhealthy obsession with high places, and Fury made a note to cast extra protective spells over the astronomy tower. Barton had a mother, a muggle, who'd married a death eater unwittingly, after she'd accidentally used magic. Barton's mother had somehow never gotten her letter, or no one had cared to track her down when she didn't come, and that's how she'd tricked the death eater. She'd been killed and Barton had left home shortly after, and had not wanted to talk about anything except having a chance to get back at the death eaters. The boy was sorted into Hufflepuff as well, something Fury figured was due to his hardworking demeanour at the three jobs he'd held down to support his brother, before he'd come here. The brother, Coulson had placed in a good wizarding home, even though the boy was a squib.

Thor Odinson. Fury let out a sigh. The boy came from a rather powerful wizarding family well renowned for their family squabbles, their interesting ways, and for their impressive family home of Asgard, situated on a private island in a constantly undisclosed location. Fury had it on good repute that there was a younger brother by three months who would be entering Durmstrang. Apparently the boy didn't get along with his older brother. Thor had one friend here already, the silent Ravenclaw—Hogun Desoto, who was in his second year this year. In short, Fury valued the sheer brute strength and heady bravery of the Odinson boy, and was not surprised when Gryffindor was proclaimed loudly by the hat.

Steve Rogers was an American whose magical tendencies had caused Phil Coulson to place him in a magical home when he was five. The young boy had been highly impressionable and when the pen pals with an auror program had started, Phil Coulson had sent him a note, offering to write to him, and the boy, remembering the kind man, had latched on and ever since, had planned on being an auror like "Uncle" Phil. When Steve found out that Hogwarts had a more direct program into the more advanced auror programs, he'd written a heartfelt letter that had caused Phil Coulson to beg them to bend the rules. Coulson, Fury noted, smiled proudly when Rogers was sorted into Gryffindor, the perfect fit for the little noble boy.

Natasha Romanov was a wild card. The daughter of a famous female death eater who had died mysteriously when Romanov was seven, her parentage was unknown and she was well known in social circles for being a little deviant—in short, Romanov would be a bit of trouble, considering how she knew how to wrap people around her little finger so well. Slytherin, Fury sighed, was about to need a stronger hand ruling them. Fury had picked Romanov for his team because of her manipulative abilities, and the requirement for a witch that had been added for the first time this year. She sorted herself into Slytherin quickly, stalking over defiantly and waving coyly at Rogers, ignoring the googly eyes Barton was trying to give her, and failing.

The last student was Anthony Stark. Stark was a mischievous smart aleck, from a wealthy pureblood family. His mother had died when he was young in a tragic quidditch accident. His father was a wealthy potion master and inventor, and Fury was glad Stark had retired from Hogwarts long enough ago that no student here would remember the crazed Professor Howard Stark. Stark was sorted into Ravenclaw with a smug smile on his face and for a moment, Fury wondered whether Stark would cause more trouble than Romanov.

Fury closed his folder and stood up, clearing his throat and casting a sonorous with a quick nod at Professor Maria Hill, who, besides Coulson and May, was the only one who was in on the plans to bring those six together as friends as soon as possible.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" He called out, quieting the room. "Now before the feast begins, we have to go over the rules."

A groan chorused through the room, although, Fury noted proudly, Banner and Rogers were happy to listen to the rules.

"Am I late?" A new voice asked. "I'm so dreadfully sorry. I missed the train as I'm a last minute transfer. Mummy wanted me closer to home."

Apparently, Fury thought with a groan, his grand speech had to be delayed. He lied through his teeth. "It's fine. Professor Hill, the sorting hat if you will?"

"Oh, I don't think I'll need a sorting hat, but I'll humor you," the mouthy first year was dressed in a dark pair of pants and a green slytherin jumper, white button down shirt and black Italian tie poking up from the neckline, a forest green wool coat protecting him from the damp and a slytherin scarf around his neck. "I'm undoubtedly a Slytherin. I lie too well." The brat held up a MOM approved transfer form, and Coulson took it. Fury noted the black satchel had "I do what I want" scrawled on it in artistic gold handwriting, a weird hybrid of printing and some cursive letter connections. Fury mentally analyzed the handwriting and the statements and groaned

"Mr. Silvertongue, this needs to be signed by both your parents, not just your mother…."

"Dad hates me. Its all good. He doesn't care." The kid said, grabbing the sorting hat and shoving it on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!" It shrieked, and the brat, Mr. Silvertongue, pranced over to the Slytherin table, sliding _suavely_ into a seat beside Romanov, holding out a hand and introducing himself.

"BROTHER!" Thor Odinson cried out happily. "It is good to see you here! Father doesn't hate you and…"

"Alright! THE RULES!" Fury cried out, frustrated. Now he had to call Odin and tell him his little brat was here instead of Durmstrang and Odin had promised not to foist Loki and Thor upon the same school. Fury had it in writing, he thought, mentally pouting.

**AN: I own nada. Etc. Etc. **

**This is essentially a random idea that I decided to play out. **


	2. Chapter 1- Potions with Simmons

Chapter One- Potions with Professor Simmons

Jemma Simmons was a brilliant potion mistress. Really, everyone knew she should be out in the field with the aurors, but since the death of her co-brewer, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons had been the potions mistress of Hogwarts. She was soft spoken, sweet, and loved what she did. By the time you reached your sixth year and started studying deeply into the work she did with Leo Fitz, even the Slytherins respected her. Potions with Simmons was taught in the dungeons, even though she was a Ravenclaw faculty member, simply because Leo Fitz loved the dungeon potions room, and keeping it there was something she felt she had to do.

Simmons wasn't briefed on the plan, she was just told to keep an eye on those six. Of course, a memo stating that Loki Silvertongue was not to be given any leeway reached her, just as the student in question finished helping her arrange her new ingredients, relabel everything, and set up the stands for the students' cauldrons. Simmons gave Coulson a cheeky shrug and shooed Loki back to his common room.

The first class of first years Jemma Simmons met was Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Fury's new idea for the year was to minimize the classes between Gryffindor and Slytherin to the teachers who instilled fear in everyone. Namely, to Professor Hill's classes and Professor May's. The two women were powerhouses.

"Everyone please remain standing and quiet down!" Simmons soft voice carries over the class with a sonorous. Everyone stops and listens, having been told by their new house-mates to respect the petite woman or face their wrath, or hers, except Stark, who is chattering ninety miles an hour about his rich life with a girl from Ravenclaw, who is enraptured by his description of his library. "Stark. Berg. Shut it or I'll have to take points from Ravenclaw and I will _not _be happy."

Berg looks away from Stark, startled, and is met by a soft smile from Jemma Simmons. Simmons understands people like Tony Stark—they just need to hear themselves talk.

"Now that you're quiet. I don't do house fighting and all that garbage." Simmons says with a sad smile. Stark has a vague memory of meeting Simmons and Leo Fitz, but keeps his mouth shut as he stares at all the potions equipment. "I will separate you according to your chosen career paths in your seventh year. That will be how I give you your classes, not by house. I don't care what your other professors do. This is my potions lab, and you will respect it."

Everyone nods, with Barton chirping up "yes ma'am," causing a look of exasperation to come over Simmons' face.

"Please don't ma'am me. Unlike some of your professors, I don't get off on it."Stark starts to chortle, as does Barton. Jemma Simmons sighs. "Ten points from Hufflepuff. Twenty-five points from Ravenclaw. I hate doing that. I hate it a lot. But you need to learn. Respect me, respect my colleagues, and respect everyone else while you're in this room. There is no place for bickering in a potions lab. Now. Seating."

Jemma Simmons proceeds to blend together the two houses, and then hands out small packets of herbs. "This is going to be a test so I can see if any of you are going to need to be separated off into a group for naturally gifted brewers." Stark and Banner look at each other, then back at the herbs . "Do not add anything outside of these herbs. The vials of additives I've left out are acceptable. Nothing else. You have forty minutes. Go."

Jemma Simmons turns to her cauldron, continuing work on her felix felicius that she has to keep stocked for herself. She keeps an eye on her students as she does. She rolls her eyes as Barton freaks out over the whole bird wings she has in her cabinet. The boy is a bleeding heart. He'll probably thrive in care of magical creatures, she thinks, considering she saw the large birds they'd be raising as pets for this term. Banner and Stark are mad scientists, she decides, as the two race back and forwards, using both of their cauldrons to create two separate experiments.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to work together boys," she starts to reprimand them after a while, as she has to let her potion sit for a while before bottling it up.

"This is a control potion," Stark says with a smirk. "This one," he points to his cauldron, since Banner's was the control. "Has a few ingredients you didn't want us using, but I know their uses. My dad taught me a few things."

Simmons sighed. "Well I'd hoped you wouldn't have your father's idiotic ego, but it seems you do." She'd have to go tell Fury about that comment later, but for now, Stark needed to realize she wasn't going to put up with it. "Dump it out. Over there. Now. Your control potion will be your submission. Be glad I'm not taking more house points."

Besides the antics between Stark and Banner, the two poking fun at each other, then settling in to work at their potion, the class was a relatively calm class. It amused Jemma Simmons that once brewing was over, the idyllic (in terms of brains alone) duo of Banner and Stark couldn't get along, due to Stark's incessant idiocy.

She cleaned up quickly, using a few spells, even though she preferred doing things by hand, then bottled up her potion, cleaning her cauldron by hand as the Gryffindors and Slytherins filed in.

Thor Odinson was pestering his little brother, and she immediately realized that the two needed to be out of reach of each other, on opposite ends of the classroom, as Loki Silvertongue used a small spell that Jemma was sure was NOT on the list of appropriate spells for someone his age, or any student of Hogwarts to use. "Ten points from Slytherin for that spell Silvertongue."

Loki turns to face her, giving her puppy eyes, and she shakes her head. "Professor..."

"Save it. Front and center table now. You'll be working with Owens." Simmons picks the small mousy girl quickly, hoping the girl would be able to deal with the brat. Simmons had heard about the arrival of Loki, and she wasn't a fan. Owens looks at her with wide eyes, and files to the seat, holding out her hand in introduction to the brat. The brat takes the hand, and kisses it gently, instead of shaking it. Great. Simmons makes a note to ask the other teachers about Loki's behaviour. She wants to make sure he doesn't get up to anything else on her watch. She realized she's missing a newt's tongue, and Loki had been dealing with those.

Jemma Simmons gave the same speech as she had before, but this time after pairing everyone up, shoving Rogers and Romanov together because she'd seen the timid way Rogers looked at Romanov, like she was his first crush, and Simmons couldn't resist. She'd meant to put Romanov with Thor and Rogers with a brute by the name of Lassen. Instead, she put Thor with another Gryffindor, the only pair like that, Foster. Simmons hoped that would work out too.

Loki Silvertongue was the only advanced student she had besides Banner and Stark. Some had come close, but it was irritating that Simmons had to admit to the brat that he was really good at something. The smug smirk... "And fifty points from Slytherin for theft." She hollered as a parting remark, causing Loki to snicker, high fiving Romanov quickly. Great. And here Simmons had thought Natasha a sweet girl.

"BROTHER!" She heard Thor cry, and for a moment, she felt for Loki, which annoyed her as well. Simmons may have a bleeding heart, but there was something especially sinister about Loki Silvertongue that just got on her nerves. She did, however, understand that Loki may not want his family bothering him as much as Thor seemed to.

"Leave off Thor, you oaf," Loki snapped, and she wondered if maybe she needed to look into that family a bit more. Just as a bit of research and all. A bit of brewing and snooping. Loki was so different from his brother, and she'd met the parents before. Nice woman, horrid man.

**AN: I don't own shit. I have this all planned out, to be written in short little vignettes of sorts, but updates will be sporadic, depending on my mood. Thanks to everyone who has followed and to my review. I don't have access to that info currently, or I'd thank personally. :( **

**Yes-I do use characters from Agents of SHIELD. I think the concept is a decent idea, but it isn't executed well. I do love the chemistry between some of the cast (FitzSimmons namely-I killed Fitz for a reason). Haters can hate, but the Agents of SHIELD characters will NOT turn into stars here. They're here to serve a purpose, and that purpose alone. Feel free to key Lola. (Sorry to any fans of the show out there...I watch it, but not as a fan except of the Marvel universe.)**


	3. Chapter 2- DADA with Professor May

Chapter Two- DADA with Professor May

Professor May didn't do niceties. She had a past dealing with death eaters, and she was quick to judge. She didn't care if people hated her, she only cared if they could successfully defend themselves against the dark arts.

By the time the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years dragged their tired bodies into her class, it was mid afternoon. The duelling chambers that she held class in were lit by high, recessed windows, protected by anti spell bars for if something went wrong. At lunch, Jemma Simmons had mentioned to her in a pretend off-hand manner a spell that one of the Slytherins had used. It had been "relatively small so you don't need to freak out as much as you do when Skye tries something new in the greenhouse" but it was still bad.

"Take a seat. Choose a side and stick with your house. Your housemates are your teammates, not just the people you live with. For the next seven years, you will train with the people in your house, you will duel, you will compete, and you will be able to defend yourself against the dark arts." She began, holding her wand in a preparatory pose, ready to jinx anyone who dared interrupt her.

"What if I don't trust them?" A voice piped up, from the back of the Slytherins. "What if I know that I'm just as crafty as they are, and I wouldn't trust myself to have my back?" It's a red haired girl, and Melinda May knows who she is—one of Fury's new pets—Natasha Romanov .

"Miss Romanov, I suggest you learn to do so. You are a team now. That doesn't mean you get along well at first." She remembers how she was when she first worked with team members as an auror. "How many of you have read the first chapter of your text book?" A smattering of hands. She always waits for the year everyone raises their hands, or thinks that would be smart. "Good. How many of you tried the wand work outlined in it without the incantations?" A smaller smattering of hands. "How many of you flat out tried it without the precautions of this classroom and the practice rooms?" One hand. Loki Silvertongue. He was quite the trouble maker, and he was the student Simmons had warned her of.

Melinda May felt exasperated, but didn't let it show. She just kept up the same steely eyed glare at the class. "Pair up. Read Chapter One and perform the wand movements on the dummies. There are enough dummies for each pair to have one. Share it. The spell to repair it is, of course, reparo. If you have trouble with that, ask the pair to the right and left of you before calling me."

She stalked through the rows of practising students, Gryffindors on her left, Slytherins on her right. She noticed the bullheaded actions of Thor Odinson, who seemed to want to just rush straight into the fray. She approved a bit more of Steve Rogers' tendency to want to plan things out with the girl he was working with. He had a militaristic tendency, but it was out dated. She'd have to correct that for Fury. The Slytherins, to her disgust, were where she approved of more. Natasha Romanov, for all the untrusting garbage she had spouted, was stealthy in her attacks at the dummy, and Melinda gave a wry grin as she spun her wand counter-clockwise five times and two times clockwise to animate the dummy to try to avoid Romanov's attacks. The girl was ruthlessly lethal, and in a way Melina May saw a younger version of herself in her. May hoped the girl wouldn't be as haunted as she was with her lethality.

Loki Silvertongue.

Melinda May stopped a few students away from the boy, pretending to correct a brute named Lassen's chunky fingers' grip on his wand. The boy was hopeless, and May knew she'd have to flunk him this year, and she wouldn't feel bad about it. Loki was a blur of motion, having already animated his own dummy, and was showing off for his partner, a mousy girl who had absolutely no ability yet to cast a spell. May made a note to have her magical profeciency checked, to see if maybe the girl was better off at a different school. The girl was terrified of Loki's actions, and for good reason. "Sectumsempra," the boy cried, and the dummy started to ooze its sawdust guts from various cuts that appeared out of nowhere.

"Silvertongue! Wand down." May shouts. "Now." She strides over and grabs the wand from the boy and points to the cheeky book bag proclaiming the boy did what he wanted. "That spell is on the list of forbidden spells posted in bold letters. You are a first year. That spell's forbidden status lasts until your seventh year. Fury's office. Now." She turns to the rest of the class. "Wands down until the deputy headmaster comes in. I will know if you've been disobedient. Sixty points from Slytherin for this at least Silvertongue. Gryffindor, sixty points for adhering to the rules." She grabs onto Loki's arm and yanks him out of the room, heading towards Fury's office.

Natasha Romanov shrugs as she pockets her wand in the holster she made for it under her robes, and shuts her textbook. "Well, we made it thirty minutes before he caused problems this time." She was referring, of course, to the incident in the history of magic with Professor Coulson that had happened almost immediately.

"Really, no offense Thor, but your brother doesn't have any good manners." Rogers chimed in, looking at Natasha with a look that expressed how much he wanted to continue their conversation from potions still.

"My brother has been acting out of late," Thor boomed.

Natasha winced. She was pmsing and that came with a headache, and Thor just didn't seem to have an inside voice. At all. "Well, he is acting like a true Slytherin at the very least. Did you see Fury's veins bulging when Loki showed up?"

The Slytherins all laughed and turned to start talking strategy for the annual quidditch competition. Like every year, they were determined to win the cup, although that hadn't happened in a very long time. Not since the infamous Jim Moriarty and Irene Adler had outsmarted Sherlock Holmes, the Ravenclaw head boy, in one of the few championship cup games that Gryffindor had not made it to, had Slytherin taken home the cup. It didn't help that they were always in trouble.

"Class! Attention please!" Professor Coulson called as he entered the room. "We have fifteen minutes left. Let's work on basic attack spells from section 1f on page 50." He doesn't address the issue of Loki. Phil Coulson has already decided he's going to ignore the boy in hope that the boy doesn't kill him someday.

Melinda May was fuming by the time she dragged Loki Silvertongue into the office and slammed him into a chair. "Headmaster." She acknowledged, before taking her position, standing ominously over Silvertongue, just behind his chair. "Silvertongue here used sectumsempra."

Fury put a hand to his temples, massaging with his fingers smoothly. He hoped Odin's response to his inquiry would be to withdraw Loki and send him back to Durmstrang. It would make things much easier for his initiative if he wasn't always dealing with Loki. "You've already taken points from your house for theft, rude and disorderly conduct, inappropriate pranking, and now forbidden spells. I'm afraid that you're going to have to go on a leash while you're here." He raised an eyebrow approvingly at the fact that Loki could only attempt a response through the spell, unfortunately painless, that May had used to shut the brat up. Unfortunately, he has to release the spell so the boy can respond to his next question. "Do you have anything to explain or yourself?"

"The mewling quim used a spell forbidden for teachers to use on students except in dire emergencies." Loki pouted, turning the goddamned puppy eyes back on Fury. "I used sectumsempra because I'd accidentally overpowered my dummy when I tried the animation spell in the beginning of chapter 2 out of curiosity, because I saw Professor May had animated Natasha Romanov's dummy, and I felt I was up to par with her abilities."

From insults to the puppy dog eyes. "Headmaster. I have work to do. I trust you can handle this. I expect him to apologize. Thirty more points from Slytherin for using inappropriate vocabulary."

"You've lost 150 house points for Slytherin on your first day." Fury said as a start, feeling glum as Melinda May, his backup, stalked out of the room with that calm ninja like grace of her's. She had an advanced class to teach.

"I do what I want."

Yes, Hogwarts was no longer the same calm place as it was before.

**AN: See the end of CH 3 for the real AN. I forgot I hadn't posted this chapter yet, so I wrote it all out there. Caffeine withdrawal is a bitch ladies and gents. **


	4. Chapter 3- Herbology with Skye

Chapter Three- Herbology with Skye

Skye Barrow was the one other teacher that all the houses respected. A graduate of Slytherin, she was respected by all, because she'd practically morphed into what Auror Ward snidely called a Huffle-dor, when she'd helped out a group of aurors that Professor Coulson had led, before Coulson's injury had caused him to retire here to help Headmaster Fury. Skye had joined because her previous actions in support of death eaters during her time as a Slytherin had caused her to be on a semi-permanent type of probation. As a result, she had no inkling of Fury's plans.

Skye Barrow hated to be called professor, and she was known to all simply as Skye. Herbology was not one of her favourite subjects, but she taught it because it was given to her with a bit of an extended leash, and she liked it. She taught two days a week—Tuesdays was Hufflepuff Slytherin day, and Thursday was Gryffindor Ravenclaw day.

Today was a Tuesday.

"Okay guys, file in, grab a seat, put on your gardening gloves, and lets look at some magical plants that muggles have around. Yo, blondie with the shades, those are deadly. Stay back." She called out, going around, helping people out, loaning out gardening gloves to the students who had cheaper pairs and rolling her eyes at a few who were over zealous. One Hufflepuff had to be one of the potion bros, as Skye had dubbed the Huffleclaw duo of Stark and Banner, when she'd heard Jemma rambling on semi-incoherently about how great those two had been at potions. Jemma Simmons had begrudgingly indicated that Loki Silvertongue was her only other advanced student besides maybe Foster, if Thor Odinson hadn't ruined the potion accidentally. Skye didn't really care. She had her plants and her dirt, she was good.

Once everyone was seated, she did a quick head count, checking off everyone as present before taking a breath. "Okay. I'm Skye, yes, I'm on a magical tether. Damage my plants or show a lack of concern for your plant and you will feel my wrath, in the form of detention and house points, Some of you, I'm told, already have considerable detentions racked up." There was a snigger from almost everyone, except a sullen boy sitting in the one dark corner of the greenhouse, at the back of the Slytherin students. Skye figured he was the infamous Silvertongue. "I don't accept late work unless May or Hill are the reasons your work is late. Simmons and I conspire not to give you major assignments at the same time. She's cool."

"Now. As shades dude-what is your name exactly?" Skye paused. "And remove those please."

"Barton, Clint Barton." The boy responded, obviously a James Bond fan.

"Great. Now, Clint here, has already worked so very hard to discover one of these plants. Do I have a brave soul who wants to volunteer to name it and take it to their desk to study it?" She waits. No dice. "Alright. Emo boy. What is it?"

Everyone looks at Skye like she's insane, with her flippant remarks having warmed them up to her, except now, she's picked on the person they've already decided not to welcome easily into the fold.

"It's a venus fly trap. It's carnivorous and has a trapping structure formed by the terminal portion of each of the plant's leaves and is triggered by tiny hairs on their inner surfaces. When an insect or spider crawling along the leaves contacts a hair, the trap closes if a different hair is contacted within twenty seconds of the first strike. The requirement of redundant triggering in this mechanism serves as a safeguard against a waste of energy in trapping objects with no nutritional value." [WIKIPEDIA] The boy said, with a soft, posh voice. He sounded sad, and Skye's heart strings were yanked at. She didn't stop to think about if he was manipulating her like some Slytherns tend to do. "I have one at home."

Okay then, Skye thinks quickly, maybe she can keep him busy and out of trouble. "Great. So you know how to water Fluffy McFriendly then?"

Loki Silvertongue stands up and nods, heading to the counter and picking up the plant in one arm, then grabbing the appropriate tools with one hand, before retreating to his corner.

The rest of the lesson, to Skye's relief, since she found dealing with members of her former house to be exhausting, went decently enough. She only had to stop three fights between Natasha Romanov, Slytherin princess, and Clint Barton, bird man of Hufflepuff aka sunglass dude. "Alright everyone. Next Tuesday you'll be assigned a plant based on your green thumb index and you'll be responsible for that plant for this term. No, I will not coordinate with Professor Sitwell. He's got enough ego on his own." Professor Sitwell, in Skye Barrow's opinion, was an egotistical self-centred, self-worshipping prick. There are a few groans from the students whose older siblings have endured Professor Sitwell. It's become a time honoured tradition to send one's housemates to their doom with Sitwell, and only some siblings warned their younger relatives.

Skye surveyed the room as the last student left, noting the chaos, and begrudgingly started cleaning it up. She preferred to use magic, but she was supposed to not show off and only use magic when she needed to to teach, protect her students from her plants, and if there was a defensive need.

"Do you need help?" A soft voice asked, as Loki Silvertongue appeared next to her, apparently a veritable ninja that Skye couldn't help but wonder if he'd beat Melinda May at sneakery. Was that even a word? "You don't use magic."

"I can, but I can't."

"Same here." Loki held up a wrist, where a silver arm cuff sat, emblazoned with the Slytherin snake, reeking of Fury's magic and a dash of Melinda May's. "I used sectumsempra and they all freaked out. I also used a minor little trick spell on Thor...among other things."

"I've heard their laundry list. Tell you what—you behave for a while and I'll give you some help avoiding Thor when I can. Brothers can be the worst."

"You have one?" Loki looked at her, as if he'd already made an opinion of her and this information was changing it drastically.

"Nah kiddo, I had a training auror who behaved like one. Probably because it was on his watch that...whoops...we don't talk about that here..." Skye trailed off, working in silence as Loki started refilling the watering pots and cleaning up soil messes. "Don't you have a next class?"

"No. I have a free period. I'm allergic to the animals they're working with this term." Loki looks depressed, and Skye realizes that the kid has family issues, more than just what she's picked up on. "Also, I have to meet with my dad about this." He points angrily at the bracelet.

"How long you have to wear it for?" Skye asks, fingering her own bracelet momentarily, where it rests against her skin hidden, so parents wouldn't find out from their kids' letters home. She kept an eye on him, knowing about the little theft of newt's tongue from Jemma.

"Two months, if I behave." Loki finishes what he's doing and picks up the same bag he'd been carrying when he arrived, the bold message feeling almost sad to Skye, since the kid was obviously just wanting to get away from Thor and be himself.

"Detention too?" Skye asked, starting to get an idea of what she could do to help the boy breathe a little.

"Yes. Headmaster Fury hasn't decided yet."

"Alright," Skye said, pretending to fix something as the first of her third year's enter. "My next class is here though, good luck." She watches him leave and recognizes a little bit of herself when she'd left the death eater fold in him. "Hey Kate, did Henry ask you out yet?" She turns and greets one of her favourite Gryffindors, asking her about another Gryffindor that,while the two were a bit at odds usually, Skye felt would make a perfect little couple, even if at the end of the term Kate was going back to Beauxbatons, since her father's diplomatic exchange program was up soon.

**AN: Still don't own anything. Thor 3 has been confirmed so... :) They better not kick Loki to the curb. They ended Thor 2 the way they did, now they'd better resolve that shit properly. **

**Thanks to everyone who has this on their alerts, and to the two who have favourited. Hugs to all of you. I'd list names, but I'm ****_trying_**** to not blather on like an absolute ninny.**

**I have NOONE beta-ing/ proofing this other than myself, and I'm not the best at proof-reading when it's really early in the morning, which is when I usually post. If you notice something atrocious, drop me a PM and you'll have my undying thanks and I'll get my arse into gear to fix it. Updates are on weekends, and Wednesdays if I'm not busy keeping my henchmen in line.**

**Literallylife-Thanks for mentioning the confusion on Loki's last name. I'll explain it better later, but in short, he was trying to sneak in under Odin's nose, so he made something up. It plays a role when a few years down the line. If there's anything else confusing, let me know. I appreciate it. :)**


	5. Chapter 4- Odin

Chapter Four—Odin

Loki Silvertongue could feel the empathy and pity rolling off of his herbology professor as he left, and he took a moment to cheekily blow a kiss at the third year she was talking to now, a pretty blonde French girl, in order to manipulate a pig headed red head into asking her out sooner, like Loki could tell. He wasn't supposed to use legilimency, his mother had made him promise, but he was so bored.

Mission success, he thought to himself, as he planted the idea of asking the blonde out into the red head's mind. Loki didn't get what the boy saw in the girl, considering the girl thought entirely in French and didn't speak English well, from the snooping he did, but it cheered Loki up enough to have messed with fate again that he could keep his head high and his shoulders back like a true Odinson. He'd forged the transfer here, and had his mother help him when he'd found out that they verified the magical signature of each signee.

Headmaster Fury's office was a familiar path to take, and Loki felt rueful that he had gotten his name on the map so quickly, but what was done was done and he could make this work for his plans. Loki could already hear his father's voice, low and angry, and Fury's voice in the office, and since it seemed they were agreeing over something, Loki couldn't help but feel like his fate was already sealed.

"Hello darling," a woman's voice broke through his thoughts and Loki looked up from his feet, where he'd looked down momentarily, to his chagrin, to see his mother approaching to hug him.

"Mum!" He wrapped his arms tightly around her and smiled as he felt Frigga slip a book into his bag, probably something to cheer him up. "I thought Father was the only one coming."

"I signed your papers," Frigga smiled at her son, worrying about him already, especially since she knew that the cuff on his wrist had to sap at him, since it was so much stronger than the standard magical leashes that aurors used. "I'll try to keep you here. Can you settle down though?"

"I didn't think anyone would pay me any attention otherwise. Durmstrang is too dark mum. Loki didn't want to pull back from the embrace, but he was fourteen now, and his voice was starting to deepen finally, just barely, even though Thor's had changed completely _last _year, which had resulted in all sorts of antagonizing comments from his friends.

"Loki..."

"SILVERTONGUE! GET IN HERE!" Fury roars, and Loki gulps, the hand around the strap of his bookbag tightening ever so slightly. It was only slightly noticeable, but Frigga knew him too well, and slid her way into his mind quickly, forcing an image of happier times into his head, from the last trip the two of them had taken, when Thor and Odin had been at the Quidditch World Cup.

Loki stood in the doorway glumly. "Yes Headmaster Fury?" He willed himself not to be prideful, but to be the quiet, timid son that he knew would help him plead his case with Odin.

"Your father and I have come to a decision." Fury gestured to the seat that Odin wasn't occupying, and Loki stood aside, indicating that his mother should take the seat. Frigga took the seat with a smile and a pat on the boy's shoulder. Loki stood behind his mother, hovering, almost protectively, and Fury made a mental note to look into that dynamic later.

Odin was glaring daggers at his youngest son. "Why did you come here instead of going to Durmstrang? I didn't want you..."

"You wanted me where I wouldn't be known as your son. You wanted me to not make Thor the second best of the Odinsons at the school. Don't lie to me. I know when you lie Father." The voice was cool and collected, but filled with so much icy vehemence in it that Fury realized he'd really have to be careful when he had to deal with getting in the way of what this boy wanted.

Fury felt a migraine coming on as Odin turned and shot a withering glare at his youngest son. "Loki..."

"No. This is a family matter." Odin's tone is sharp. "If you don't get your act together, you will be transferred forcibly to Durmstrang. You have three weeks." The man stood up, grabbing a handful of floo powder and turned to his wife. "Frigga. Within the half hour. We have a meeting to attend."

Frigga nodded, her face hard, as she put a restraining hand on her son. Fury got the picture easily. No love was lost between father and younger son, and Frigga was trying her best to be both parents for Loki, and her husband wasn't pleased by that. "I understand."

Loki took the seat vacated by his father quickly, before the man was even fully gone. "I understand that what my father says isn't entirely what you feel needs to happen. I'll take whatever punishment you give to me without complaint. I don't like Durmstrang. It doesn't suit my needs."

Doesn't suit his needs indeed, Fury hissed in his head. "You're correct. Detention for two months. The professor who steps up will contact you at dinner. Dismissed."

Loki stood up with that same swagger, and nodded. "Understood." He turned to his mother and kissed her cheek. "Until next time mother."

"Loki..." Frigga warned, as her son stalked out of the room, flipping Fury the bird as he left the room.

"Do try to control your son if you can," Fury said, realizing what a snot he sounded like. "His streak of disobedience is unprecedented."

"He'll settle down now. My husband will be drawing up the prep work for the forcible transfer. Loki knows that." Frigga stands up and takes her own handful of Floo powder. "He won't be leaving Hogwarts unless something happens to kill the fight in him. Good day Headmaster. Odinson Mansion!"


	6. Chapter 5- Kaw Kaw

Chapter Five- Kaw Kaw Motherfuckers

Flying lessons were taught in one mass session of all the first years from all four house, exactly three weeks into the year. The guest teacher for this year is Auror Grant Ward, which causes Skye to frown, thinking of the days when she'd had a crush on him, and Melinda May to smile, thinking of the times that she'd worked together with Ward.

"You look tired," she commented wryly to him, the only greeting needed between the two being his acknowledging nod.

"You look like crap," Skye pointed out, from where she sat eating her bacon ravenously. She'd missed dinner last night and hadn't wanted to bother the kitchen, and one of Jemma's nutrio potions hadn't done the trick very well. It was like having a tiny omelette and wanted to last the whole day on just that.

"And you're still constantly getting time added on?"

"I have two more years left." Skye snapped back, annoyed that Ward knew exactly how to get to her still. She knows that when those two years are up, she is perfectly qualified to be recalled.

"Still can't fly?"

Skye frowns and wrinkles her nose at him. "Only in emergencies. I can apparate."

"And almost get us all killed because of..."

"Break it up you two," Phil Coulson said, sitting down between the two like a mediator, with his second cup of coffee. There was a jovial nature to his warning and it dissipated the tension quickly enough. The students were filing into the room as Skye and Phil left.

Melinda lingered long enough to whisper something into Ward's ear before leaving. The students had been told who was coming two weeks ago.

"They're dating." Clint Barton decided, announcing it to those clustered around him.

"No. They sleep together once in a blue moon, when they feel like it and their paths cross." Natasha Romanov said, not even looking up. "It's in their body language. They were partners, and now they're just in that state of limbo."

"Really?" Steve Rogers was innocent sounding, and it made Natasha feel for a moment that there was hope in the world if someone was capable of being so innocent in such a dark place.

"Really." She said, holding out her hand. "Natasha Romanov. Expert on these such things."

"Clint Barton. Apparent idiot." Clint mentioned, waving around as he tried not to bounce off the walls. He was finally going to get to learn to fly properly. He'd only been wanting to know how to fly for a really really long time. He loved when he got to go flying with people who'd already learned. The only thing that tore away from his joy was the fact that it was a mass of people, and Hufflepuffs, he'd already learned were the one house everyone picked on jointly it seemed. He had one detention for calling one of the Ravenclaws—Stark—a short bastard of a fucker. That fight had gone well. Until Professor May had gotten to the scene. That woman was scary, and every knew it. Even that little punk in Slytherin had mellowed out, Barton acknowledged, as he shuffled over to where the rest of the Hufflepuffs were, watching Natasha Romanov from afar.

He may or may not have a tiny crush on the red-headed fiend. He sat on a table in the middle of the Hufflepuff crowd, surveying as much of the crowd as he could. He didn't feel safe if he didn't know what was going on around him. A side affect of all the homes, and all the time spent taking care of his little siblings.

Grant Ward, one of the most famous aurors out there currently, stood on the raised dais, holding onto his broom, surveying the crowd, as a group of Quidditch players clustered to the side held onto their brooms, surveying the crowd themselves, but for a different purpose. While Grant Ward was trying to ease his nerves and calm himself, telling himself that there was no threat, the students were placing bets on who would do well, and who wouldn't. He scoffed at the idea, then shrugged. "Five hundred on the Hufflepuff who is perched on the table. Spread out to the tables, kick the kids off."

Twenty minutes later he's in the air, swooping around low, same as the the Quidditch players, helping students out who aren't taking off and bringing students down lower who were too high. He collected his money easily on the Hufflepuff boy. Honestly, the brats Fury had told him to observe were all doing well. So was the troublemaker, Silvertongue, but the little emo brat was not causing problems. He'd even politely greeted Ward when Ward had stopped to correct the kid's technique from a fighting stance to a stance used for Quidditch. The kids didn't learn fighting broom skills until year four. Over halfway, they should learn, was Fury's little idea. Ward thought they should learn now. He'd seen enough dead kids. He knew what the death rate would be for these kids.

Eighty percent wouldn't live to be forty.

"Hey bird boy," Stark called out to the Hufflepuff punk who had gotten him in trouble.

"Kaw kaw away motherfucker." Barton snapped back, trying to fly faster and better than Stark, who had the more expensive broom and the better modifications, that were probably not legal yet.

"Language," a red headed Gryffindor quidditch player warned them. "Ravenclaw, land and dismount. Your broom needs inspected." She made to land next to Stark, and Tony Stark felt that maybe he could make the broom inspection worthwhile. The red-head looked a bit up tight, and she was more of a strawberry-blonde. "Keeper Potts." The girl said, as Stark pulled out his inspection chit and started to pre-flight in for her. "Don't even try flirting with me."

Tony pulled a long face and handed over the chit. "I wasn't planning to."

"Yeah right." Virginia Potts was not in a good mood. She'd had to miss out on an extra credit opportunity in order to be here, and she didn't even like Quidditch that much. The team had needed a keeper, she knew the basics of the game, and it would look good on her resume. "Your broom is expensive, which goes with your ego and your wallet, and you've tried to modify it to have a sharper turning radius, to go with the speed of the broom, because you wanted the impressive heftily priced broom but didn't want to go for the cheaper, less flashy better all-around broom. I have to confiscate the broom until a teacher can observe you removing the modifications and recertify you." She ticks the boxes quickly, efficiently, not even having to look at the form and hands the chit to Tony, taking his broom from him gently. "Up until I caught you, you were doing well."

"Oh come on!" Tony shrieked, watching the girl take off with his broom still in her hand. "I"ll take off the mod right now!"

"School policy Stark." Virginia Potts commented, taking off towards the front of the room where a couple brooms awaited, tagged and marked appropriately. She didn't give a backwards glance at the boy, and that stuck in Stark's head.


	7. Chapter 6- Essay Five

Chapter Six- In Which the History of Hogwarts is Explained in Various Short Essays for Professor Coulson

Essay Five for History of Magic with Professor Coulson

Natasha Romanov

…_.Hogwarts was established as the best school to attend in order to get into the SHIELD auror program, the most black ops centered division of aurors, which is where the famous Auror Grant Ward is from, one of the most public figures in the wizarding world that follows the aurors like they are heroes, which is shocking, considering the immense amount of time he has spent doing undercover projects among the Hydra death eater forces._

_Hogwarts gained this reputation during the time when the first Hydra war was being fought, under the leadership of Margaret Carter. She was the first of the great female agents, and it is rumoured that, before her death, she was one of the people who trained both Melinda May and Maria Hill._...

Clint Barton

_...There have been many notable students who have passed through the halls of Hogwarts. Peeps like Grant Ward, Melinda May, and most of the current professors are alumni. Part of that is so that the secret methods aren't shared with other competing schools. Other famous alumni include Dean Winchester, Sherlock Holmes, Irene Adler, James Moriarty, the current minister, Mycroft Holmes (who is related to Sherlock Holmes and hates to be reminded of it), Sam Winchester, and a few other people. Lots of cool peeps._..

Anthony Stark

_...Hogwarts has always been churning up people with brilliant inventing abilities. Like my dad, who taught here for a while. He worked with the Headmistress Peggy. That hot chick who wasn't smart in an manner except she knew how to be..._

Coulson didn't finish that one, he wrote an F and moved on. The boy could be brilliant, but he really didn't know when to be a jerk and when not to be. Coulson felt he needed to teach Stark a lesson before Stark went too far.

Steve Rogers

_...Hogwarts is a school tailored to producing the best aurors possible for the fight against Hydra. While it is true that the Slytherin house is known for their dark-sides, it is Slytherin that usually takes on the harder missions that require more devious methods. Rarely, a Slytherin double-crosses their compatriots. It is true though that greats such as Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz, to name two of the most famous came from Hogwarts,work in completely different capacities than most aurors do. It's also smart to point out that Sherlock Holmes abandoned the training school and moved to the Muggle world to work as a consulting detective where he uses magic to annoy people with his purported genius and takes on the occasional job to assist Mycroft Holmes, who works as a liaison to the muggle government..._

Loki Silvertongue

_...Hogwarts is an esteemed school with a long history of pride at being the best ever. Their pride is a downfall, but it is a privilege for any smart student to study here, so long as their magical prowess is not encroached upon by the confines of what is considered socially acceptable in a world that trains students to be killing machines, and to take on so many fake identities that many either die in battle, alone, or in a mass death, or go insane trying to remember how many names they have, keeping multiple little books of identities. _

_Most notably, as an example, is Atticus Laurel, whose real name is unknown. That unfortunate moniker that history knows him at is his 6,759__th__cover identity, as provided by the SHIELD division. _…

Coulson had to stop, after a bit of Silvertongue's paper. It was well-written, heavily researched and factual, but the underlying message was clear as day. He gave it the grade it deserved, making a note in the sheaf of parchment that he used to keep track of the grades that he wanted to give to Loki. The boy may have settled in by the deadline his father had set, but Coulson knew that the boy was merely biding his time. The sass was heavy in this one, he thought, jokingly, as he shuffled through his papers to find Thor's. Someday he may show Loki what his grades should be.

Thor Odinson

_...Hogwarts is known for it's excellent quidditch teams and duelling leagues. The thrill of the adrenaline rushing through the students of Hogwarts..._

Coulson set it aside after a few paragraphs about sports and being in positions of leadership and set it aside for the effective history of the development of potions at Hogwarts that was Bruce Banner's paper.

It was soothing to read a paper written full of simple scientific merits and without any hidden machinations except a clever dance around the presence of werewolves in Hogwarts. Coulson had been briefed, the only one besides Fury to know, but he was under strict orders not to tell anyone, including Banner, that he knew.


	8. Chapter 7- Weekends

Chapter Seven- Weekends

Weekends, when there wasn't a major exam or paper due, a type of weekend that occurred once a month if they were lucky.

Each and every student chose to spend it different ways, as did the teachers. Fury kept an eye on his chosen few, with the help of Professor Coulson, and was satisfied that, to an extent, they did spend some time together, even if it wasn't always peaceful.

Bruce Banner, Fury noted happily, had become a sort of assistant to Jemma Simmons, helping her out so that the poor dear could leave the dungeon every so often to hang out with Skye Barrow. It was also good because then Banner could more discreetly brew the potion he needed for the green transformations he suffered. Fury made a note to discreetly delve more into that oddity and provide any helpful information to the astute potion maker.

It wasn't Fury's assessments though that were necessarily the ones that mattered all of the time. Fury was concerned with the future, and moving the pieces appropriately on the chessboard of life that he was playing with Hydra. So when Loki Silvertongue was bored hiding in the recesses of the library, it was Fluffy, the venus fly trap, and Skye Barrow who found out the most about the wrench thrown in what Fury had thought were perfect plans.

"You don't mind them I'm here taking care of Fluffy, right?" Loki asked Skye, looking up from his work towards where Skye was surrounded in her third year projects to grade.

"No. Fluffy needs some attention from someone besides me." Skye smiled at the boy, looking at the way the boy tried to hide the silver cuff from sight, or work it into his clothing choices. She'd long since learned to live with the slim silver bracelet that was her tether against magic, but Loki's stood out, and the story of how he'd gotten it was quite famous around the school. He had, after all, called Melinda May a mewling quim. "When you're done, there's a couple plants over here that need some TLC, if you want." 

"TLC." Loki scoffed, turning back to where he was attending to Fluffy. "You hear that Fluffy? Those plants need tender, loving, care, something even humans don't get all the time."

Skye felt guilty about listening but she knew the feeling. She'd grown up in an orphanage after all, and had been all grown-up when she'd found out she belonged here.

"I can't even practice my magic without people around Fluffy. You can snip at anyone you want to without reproach. I don't think I can even sneer at someone who is insulting me to my face, much less the people I know insult me behind my back. I bet I can't even trim my hair without someone tallying that I did something wrong again. I need to do something for myself." Loki continued, then put the supplies away, turning to collect the plants.

"Thanks Professor Barrow." He mumbles, as he collects the third year's plants from the ones that are failing and starts nursing them towards a semblance of life, and Skye wonders if he knows that she can hear him when he talks to Fluffy.

"Any time Loki. Any time. Us outcasts have to stick together, right?" Skye chirps, hoping she can communicate with the boy somehow. Others try and fail. He was a little brat until Odin stuck his nose in the door, and Skye wasn't happy with what she'd heard, but she thought it was adorable that the little arse was such a momma's boy.

"I suppose, but an army of outcasts can't really be that thrilling to be a part of, since outcasts are generally lone figures in the dark shadows, aren't they?"

Skye fell silent, looking more to her grading then trying to converse with the boy, as she thought over what he said.

"I'M OPEN!" Clint screamed, hoping that he'd be able to lead his team to victory and cream Gryffindor golden boy, so that the Slytherin princess would pay attention to him a bit more. Things had soured after he hadn't been up to par with her dancing abilities at the winter dance.

His Hufflepuff team mates rolled their eyes and complied, hoping the show off bird brain wasn't being too particularly bird brained today.

Steve Rogers, Gryffindor's golden boy of the first years, took a dive and intercepted the ball, with only fifteen seconds on the clock, so it was useless for Hufflepuff to try. Honestly, they shouldn't have been surprised that the American was so good at an American past time. There had been too many injuries and the hospital wing had gotten Fury to ban the first years from Quidditch, at least until the winter was over.

It was early January, and the students were back from break with a vengeance. Loki Silvertongue had Slytherin so far behind for the yearly competition that Slytherin didn't even try to get points, instead lending their efforts to help whichever house they supported the most. Before the break that had been Hufflepuff, but for some reason, Natasha Romanov was leading her little clique to help Gryffindor while the rest assisted Ravenclaw. Apparently Clint's stepping on Natasha's toes twice had gotten Hufflepuff in trouble.

Currently, Loki Silvertongue was supposed to be doing dishes in the scullery. Squinting, Natasha Romanov could just make out what she thought was the raven black hair of the boy up on the astronomy tower, legs dangling over the side. "Clint, is that Silvertongue scuttling away from punishment again?" She points, and Clint follows the direction of her arm, pursing his lips together in acknowledgement that she's correct.

"Great. More missing house points." She groaned. "I'm in Slytherin. I have a reputation to uphold, but all this work together crap?"

"I think we're all separated based on inherent traits, and that our loyalty should be in working together as a team," Steve Rogers chimed in, and Natasha turned to hug him, a courtesy Clint realized he wasn't allotted. Sometimes he hated having mastered the magical vision enhancement spells a little too well. He trudged off as Steve and Natasha started jabbering, wondering if Stark had gotten over his broom fears, after the incident where he'd fallen off his non-training-wheel broom.


	9. Chapter 8- In Which Loki Celebrates SAD

Chapter Eight- In Which Loki Celebrates SAD

Headmaster Nicholas Fury was rather peeved at the female professors for having talked him into this.

This, was a hall decorated in hearts and red and pink, and a large sign reading happy valentine's day.

Most of the teachers were happy with the idea, smiling broadly at the students and all the puppy love that was being exhibited, along with some more real romances in the older students. Skye Barrow was busy declaring"I ship it" about two third years, one of whom was leaving in the morning for Beauxbatons. Fury was annoyed to lose a student, but the girl barely spoke any English, so it was rather a chore.

No, to Fury's further annoyance, one of the only people sharing his disgust for the event was Loki Silvertongue, who was waiting outside the headmaster's office for yet another spate of misbehaviour, and by now, Fury had the routine down. If the bracelet was on, add time. If it was off, slap it back on. This time, the boy had gone too far and Natasha Romanov had neon pink hair to celebrate Valentine's day with Clint Barton.

"You do understand why you're here and not out celebrating, right?" Fury begins, having decided that yelling every time the boy was here wasn't worth the time.

"What's there to celebrate?" Loki responded, the sass evident in his tone and the bored look on his face looking cranky. "Isn't it just Single's Awareness day? Can I have my tether back?"

Fury sighs, slapping the cuff back on crankily. "I have to go back to supervising the crowds. Stay out of trouble."

"Don't I always?"

Fury looked at the rather large six inches thick file of reprimands Loki had accumulated. He suspected Frigga was forcing Odin to keep the brat here.

Loki left, full of sass, wondering what he was going to have to do in order to avoid all of the chaos that was going on. He wandered the halls, throwing small spells at couples to ruin their little moments and redecorating a few classrooms, bored. True, his bracelet would rat him out next time it was checked, but he was feeling rather restrained at Hogwarts, held back by the ideas of society.

He'd been to the library. He'd read everything he was supposed to get his hands on. His lips curled up into a rather malicious smirk at the thought—what he was supposed to get his hands on. He couldn't help it if he accidentally made it into the dark recesses of the library and started reading something he wasn't supposed to. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. There was a couple of seventh years in the alcove across from the entrance to the library and he found himself appalled at their shocking behaviour in public. He tugged at the silver cuff that restrained him, feeling frustrated. He had to settle for a quick spell that sent the tapestry of Howard Stark that was nearby to wrap around the entwined students and an amplification spell, so that anyone entering the hallway could hear the rutting. He only did that little spell as he slipped into the library, dashing silently towards the back of the library where the sounds couldn't be heard.

Even the library hadn't escaped the massive amounts of pink and red décor, and he found the whole thing garish. Admittedly, he'd been happy to find chocolate cheaper, when he'd had to pay the older student he'd got bringing him chocolate, but the silly valentine's themed wrappers were atrocious. Simply atrocious. The farther he wandered back, towards the professors' library, the less frequent the decorations, and he was happy to see that the little corner he was aiming for was free of decoration, free of light even.

There wasn't a chair in the area, but there was a space where a bookcase, a small one, had been removed, and he could curl up there, his gangly frame braced between two bookcases, a simple lumos lighting up the tip of his wand to use as a book light. The books were the ones that Fury had always had the librarian or a professor guarding, but everyone was out at the feast, or out patrolling for people like the two he'd entrapped in the tapestry. He chuckled to himself at the thought of their eventual embarrassment. For a thirteen year old, he was oddly dark, people would say behind his back, and he made a point of always glaring at them, or sneering. He didn't like that people judged him because he wasn't like Thor. Thor had his good points, in some regards, but Loki was fed up with the sycophant way his half-brother behaved. Honestly, he thought to himself, as he started taking notes in his scrawling handwriting, Thor could at least be more polite to his step-mother.

He spent the day pouring over the old tomes, hoping his cuff wouldn't rat him out, spelling it carefully so that his location couldn't easily be determined. He hoped the teachers wouldn't realize that he was starting to find a way around it. He'd already made a few changes to Professor Barrow's so she could take care of her plants a bit better—at least, the more dangerous ones. He wanted to go visit Fluffy, but Professor Barrow loved Valentine' day, and she'd opened up her greenhouse for romantic walks, filling it up with roses that she'd conjured half of, setting it up with Loki's help. Of course, Loki had added some killer thorns on the best roses, but he'd done it behind her back, and set up a few pranks too. He did think that Romanov's hair took the cake. He didn't like Slytherin. True, it's rumoured cunning fit him like a glove, but something didn't sit well in him. Maybe because he was above all of them, in his opinion.

It was only when he started to yawn that he stopped, realizing that he was confusing the spell for cloning one's self more easily with the spell for separating one's soul into horcruxes, and that it was dangerous now to keep studying, that he stopped, shelving the book carefully, and slipping out of the library. The two students were gone, and the tapestry was back in it's place, and the windows were letting in moonlight, and Loki swore under his breath, running through the halls, wishing he'd been able to get to the transportation spell that wasn't apparation—the non-monitored transportation spell. He'd heard Romanov talking about her mother's use of it, and he was curious.

The Slytherin common room was empty, a few remnants of a party scattered about, some of it in the form of sleeping lumps of hungover students. He picked his way to his room, careful not to wake the blithering idiot he had for a roommate, and crawled into bed, still fully dressed, too exhausted, too excited. He shoved the cuffed hand under his pillow to clutch his hidden stash of letters from his mother, reminding himself to write her tomorrow as sleep faded the world out of place and he retreated to the dream world he'd built for himself in his head.

**AN:**

**To my fellow single people-screw Valentine's day. Go to the store the day after and buy up all the discount chocolates. :)**

**To any people not currently single reading this-hope you have an amazing day darling, and try not to rub your status into any lonely singles out there.**

**To anyone reading this and being confused, I'm posting this just under a week before what I refer to as yet another holiday that is fucking stupid and retarded and a total cock-up of a marketing trend that just needs to bloody fucking go to hell and stay there. My opinion (TM) does not reflect my single status, because being single means that I don't have to deal with the moronic concept that couples need one fucking day a year to go out and do something special. To anyone reading who is in a nice solid healthy relationship, do me a favor, go out with your significant other and be all super romantic and shit on a day other that 14 February. Once a year giving someone roses or chocolate or being all slicked back hair and suit and tie or whatever the fuck does not do anything but create a marketing opportunity for the money-sucking corporate world. Be that handsome, sexy, beautiful, *insert adjective appropriate to you* special person _every fucking day_ and make sure you don't overuse the phrase "I love you" because when that phrase is overused, it doesn't mean so bloody much anymore.**


	10. Chapter 9- End of Year

Chapter Nine- End of the Year

Natasha Romanov flipped a newly cut strand of red hair over her shoulder as she looked up at the carriages that were to take them from Hogwarts. They hadn't ridden them on their way

"What pulls them?" Steve Rogers asks in the background, and Natasha feels a comforting squeeze on her hand from Clint Barton as he slips off to join the Hufflepuffs, and Natasha goes up to fake being happy to see her Slytherin friends. She's more comfortable with just one or two people or by herself. She doesn't like being in crowds, but she feeds off of it, so she surrounds herself with her Slytherin compatriots, watching them, learning from them, using them. So as she listens to Chloe jabber on about her vacation and how she may be transferring to Beauxbatons where she may be able to just get a desk job filing papers, she watches the others. Natasha is happy. The chattery girl isn't cut out for field work, and that's what Hogwarts is primarily supposed to train you for.

Romanov sneers at Loki Silvertongue, where the boy stands, twirling his wand in one hand, the other hand testing the tang of a dagger his gryffindor brother is showing off to him. The boy is bored, and Romanov is amused. Maybe working with him wouldn't be that bad next year, if he loses the sass.

Clint Barton had walked off to rejoin the Hufflepuffs, having gone out on an early run with Natasha to talk about the way things were. About his frustration that she seemed to be playing games with him and the Gryffindor brat.

"Everything good with you for the summer?" Bruce Banner inquires calmly, from where he sits, looking at a pamphlet on the place he's going to once he hits London.

"As good as it will be." Barton responded shortly, before going to rejoin the jocks of Hufflepuff. He punches a friend on the arm as he passes him, before going into the ever-complex "bro" hug with a friend of his, a younger cousin of Grant Ward's.

Grant Ward was watching the jocular students, the silent students, all of them, with a wary eye, wand at the ready in one hand, gun in the other, depending on whether or not the forces they encountered were truly magical. He preferred weapons that put a bit of distance between him and his opponent for back-up. He wasn't as spry as he used to be, although he would be the last person to ever acknowledge the fact. It was a fact that he was the first to acknowledge silently, discreetly though.

"The threats have gotten worse, or Hydra is actually plausible to attack here?" Melinda May's voice startles him, but he's learnt to expect being startled by her. Ever since things went south between the two of them, her voice has held an icy tone to it. She was capable of doing things without attachment, and he wasn't, at least, outside of anything pertaining to his job. Sometimes, he wondered if she was incapable of attachment to anything but her own life. The woman had more lives than a cat.

"I don't know. I have orders for you though." He held out the sealed envelope, and turned back to his observations, watching as Thor Odinson snatched back his dagger from his brother, re-concealing the ceremonial piece of shit in his carelessly packed luggage. Ward knew it was carelessly packed because the trunk had to be sat on by several people for it to shut. Desoto, the older boy, was helping, silently, keeping a wary eye on Thor's younger brother, who Ward had to admit looked better with the knife than Odinson did. "You know, Silvertongue scares me. He looked too comfortable with his brother's dagger, and that feral look..."  
"Save it." May's voice is even icier, if that's even possible, and Ward turns for a moment to look at her, as she shoves the orders into the flame she's conjured from the tip of her wand. "I've been told to report back into the field. I'm going to go pack. We board with the students." The crack of her apparation was abrupt and startling, but it reaffirmed the orders. Only on-duty aurors could apparate inside of Hogwarts, or Fury. Fury was an exception to every rule it seemed.

Steve Rogers was listening carefully to the speech Virginia Potts was giving him about making sure he trained properly for the Quidditch team next year. Second years could play, and they needed someone with Steve's strength to replace a team member who was graduating. Pepper, as the girl insisted she be called, was multi-tasking brilliantly, as Tony Stark, the bumbling Ravenclaw kept trying to get her attention.

"You see, I may not be the captain, but I'm somewhat of the manager for the team, especially since starting the year after this season, I won't be playing because I'll be in the business program, maybe even transferred out. I'm only here because I'm apparently a VIP." She threw an errant lock of strawberry-blonde hair back over her ear with a practiced non-chalance as Tony Stark almost threw out his idea of discretion, using sign language rather vulgarly to describe her figure to her, from behind Rogers' back.

"That would be swell," Steve comments, wondering if he'll have to fly back stateside or if he can arrange to stay around to help Coulson over the summer. He wanted to spend more time with the former auror if he could at all. He was giving Pepper his attention out of courtesy, but he really wanted to go find Coulson. He'd heard older students remarking it was odd that Fury, May, _and _Coulson were all not present at the same time, on departure day.

"Great. I'll message you the details of any team meetings we hold with prospects. I've already got you on the short-list. ANTHONY STARK! You are neither a gryffindor, nor do you fly a broom since your father's death. I hate to be crass, but I have no time for your bullshit." She spun on a heeled foot, since she was off to a business internship as soon as she was off the train, and gave Tony Stark, rather unwittingly, a nice long opportunity to watch her walk away, focusing on her arse. He was rather scared of brooms since his father's now famous accident, but he knew the ruling had been foul-play, and he and his father had had a falling out after it was discovered he wasn't the top student in potions. No, Loki Silvertongue held that spot.

Loki Silvertongue was off to the side, waiting to board the least crowded carriage he could find, as long as Thor, who was quite the chatterbox, wasn't in it. He felt Natasha Romanov's approach, but didn't comment until she was right next to him. "You've avoided me from the start, probably because you know I don't think you're telling the truth all the time. I have to admit, you've been clever how you've played Barton and Rogers to the advantage of Slytherin."

"Wow. A compliment." Natasha's voice is cool, snide, but cool and collected. "I came to ask a question. You're an Odinson in the registry."

"I didn't want him finding out where I was right away, not until I'd settled in enough and had a breather. So I used the first thing that came up."  
"So it has nothing to do with how you've been weasling your way out of getting kicked out? I saw how big your file is when I was on detention dusting in Fury's office."

"Did you read it?" He inquires, a note of panic staining his tone of well-practised disdain.

"No. It's none of my business, besides, your deeds are the talk of the school when we're all bored." Natasha says, stretching the truth.

Loki yawns, bored with her, and walks towards a carriage that would arrive before the carriage holding Thor and his usual companions. He doesn't say a word, just stalks off, an angry fifteen year old. Thor had dropped that Loki had had his birthday sometime in the winter, but Thor hadn't said a date, just that Loki had held over an incident he'd witnessed so Thor wouldn't cause a fuss. Natasha wasn't sure what to think of that.

**AN:**

**My sincere apologies to anyone who was off-put by my valentine's day rant. I've never had a 100% good experience. The valentine's days I've had not single were awkward affairs and I hate holidays in general for personal reasons. To those who read that rant and continued on, either for the story or for whatever reason, thanks darling. This chapter is the end of the pre-written material, and obviously of year one. The bulk of the story takes place starting with year 5, so I'm skimping on the years between then and there. I don't want this to be a seventy or eighty chapter extravaganza. I don't have the energy to write that much on this plot bunny that was originally going to be a one-shot based at the end of their time at Hogwarts. Updates are still sometime over the weekend, and hopefully I can upload two chapters a week minimum still.**


	11. Chapter 10- Year Two

Chapter Ten- Year Two

Headmaster Fury sat in his seat, watching as the new students were sorted, keeping an eye on the four tables. Loki Silvertongue had already gotten ten points taken from Slytherin for tripping the new DADA teacher, but the new teacher wasn't aware of the record, and had given twenty points to Silvertongue for a rather kiss-ass remark the boy had made. Fury made a mental note to give the poor soul a briefing on the boy. The aurors on train duty were rather insistent to Fury about needing to make sure Silvertongue's words were watched more carefully, not just his actions and his movements.

He didn't have too many extremely interesting new prospects. Sif Pedersen, Fandral Devon, and Volstagg Stone were Thor's friends, and they all sorted into Gryffindor quickly, without any hesitation from the hat. Thor had saved them seats already, and they sat there with smiles broad on their faces. Fury saw them as oafs, one determined to fight, one determined to flirt, and one consuming food non-stop it seemed.

Fury realized that if Sif Pedersen could be taught self-restraint, and that everything wasn't a contest, she might be useful for guard duty positions. He filed that aside and made a note to send Devon to detention for flirting with the teachers. As soon as he had a clear enough instance of it to send the prick there. Fury had no use he could find for Stone, and just ignored him, making a note to increase the food order for first years.

Fury turned his attention to his returning bunch, looking down at the update he'd just received about the competition. He was amused to see that a seventh student could be picked up, as an alternate, he doodled in the margins of the form, listing names, wondering. He liked the fact that the seventh student could be up to three years younger or older than the rest. Which meant, push comes to shove, he could pull Pepper Potts in, and have them have a business advisor for if the competition required business savvy. He rolled his eyes at the thought. Pepper Potts wouldn't do. His next, even worse thought, was Loki Silvertongue would be an adequate seventh member of the squad. Silvertongue would hex the team, kill his competitors, and then go off on a rampage most likely. At least, if the boy continued to read the books he was reading. Fury could see straight through the glamour that someone had helped the boy with, since the glamour dated to sometime over the summer, and _Perfecting Lethal Jinxes_ was not appropriate. Nor was _Domination Done Right: How the World's Most Fearsome Dictators Could Have Taken Control of the World. _That scared Fury more.

He dropped the idea of a seventh student on his dream team to survey the already elected members of the dream team. Natasha Romanov was looking rather bored, and her background made her the most likely to get her disqualified, and removed from the field. Towards the end of the first year, the girl had realized that when there had been several rude, snide comments, and she'd poured herself into her work, becoming a machine when it came to the sorts of things that people doubted her in. She'd told Coulson, when asked why her essay hadn't been full-length, that she had a ledger to clean up and that the essay wouldn't help with that, so why waste the time.

Bruce Banner had almost had another bad incident over the summer, and his dosage of calming potions had had to be increased. He'd looped Simmons in and the woman was working overtime to find a solution, even if it meant cracking open the dusty tomes that Fitz's work had become. The boy had taken the fuss well, and had offered to help Simmons out, but, to Fury's disappointment, the woman just hadn't been ready to work with someone again yet.

Steve Rogers had only been gone for a month of the summer, before Coulson had brought him back, under the guise of being a research assistant. In reality, it was Coulson being a soft-hearted man underneath the exterior, realizing how miserable and picked on Rogers was back stateside. Fury had allowed it because he realized that, for his dream team to work, Rogers needed to realize the full potential that Coulson had been able to explain existed. Fury had seen the logic, Hill had seen it, and Rogers had come to Hogwarts. Year one had been a mild success. Fury needed year two to be a lot better for Rogers' place as tentative team leader to continue. He was too much of a boy scout. He needed to be willing to get messy in things, make the tough calls.

A tough call to put on the team, Tony Stark, was currently causing a ruckus. Again. Fury swore under his breath. The boy was losing it since his father's fatal crash, and Fury needed to find a solution. Something or, if it even existed, someone, who could control him. Fury made a note to start assigning him tutors or some sort of weird arrangement that would fix things up. He'd start with Pepper Potts. She was solid in a few subjects that Stark had blown off last year.

"Doing your beginning of the year evaluations?" Maria Hill asked, taking Melinda May's place in the stealthy sneaking up to ask questions, presuming things Fury never publicly acknowledged.

Fury didn't turn to acknowledge her, he simply changed the angle of his head, up a degree, back to normal, down a degree, then back to normal again. A simple nod, hidden in movements barely perceptible, but he knew Hill would notice, because he knew who had trained her.

"A seventh team member?"

"Keep an eye out."

"I'll keep two sir, that way we'll have three looking, at least."

Hill went back to her seat, having ostensibly gotten up for the purpose of giving him the completed roster of first years. He skimmed through it, marked a couple of names, and then tucked it into his file for the first years, going back to his second year's file.

Clint Barton had, according to his surveillance, been maintaining a shaky sort of relationship with benefits with Natasha Romanov. Fury didn't open the file to peruse it any further, knowing that there may be things he'd rather not know, at least for now, but he did notice that the relationship seemed to constantly fluctuate between functional and detrimental. He noticed that Romanov seemed to be playing some sort of cat and mouse game with multiple beaus, and it worried him. But then, Fury reminded himself of the environment Romanov had grown up in. Her behaviour was what would have been encouraged then. But back to Barton. The effects of Romanov's divided attentions wasn't good. Barton was more stable when he had Romanov paying attention to him, as a sort of diversion from his past. Fury noted that Barton had had a few encounters with standard law enforcement, in the non-informed communities, the muggles, to use the vernacular his reports never used. They'd been swept under the rug as easily as he could manage, but Barton still had one last court appearance next week.

Thor Odinson was preoccupied with his friends. He'd been seen in his father's presence most of the summer, or with his friends. He was being groomed to take an auror position upon graduation and then take over his father's empire. Fury wasn't thrilled, but he'd work around Odin's machinations. Fury made a note to the side that maybe Thor's preferential status may be half of the younger brother's problem. So far, the year had been mostly minor pranks from Silvertongue, but he had the cuff ready and waiting, just in case. Thor was the muscle of the dream team, and so long as he was around to perform that function, and bring his father's name and prestige, Fury would be fine with his plans for the competition.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years." He rose, beginning his speech, placed right before desert this time. "Welcome back, to everyone else."

**AN: I just got two new jobs, one paying, one volunteer, and I don't know if I'll still be updating every weekend. I'll try my best, but I have to be careful to set the stage, so I don't want to rush. **


	12. Chapter 11- Of Mischief,

Chapter 11- Of Mischief, Heartbreak, and Coursework

Loki Silvertongue wasn't thrilled about the fact that he no longer had as much free time for his research, or for the fact that all the teachers were expecting his self-same idiotic behaviour. He and his mother had had a long talk over the summer, when she'd given him the books, ostensibly as a warning, but he took them into account. Just in case.

His brother no longer tried to get his attention in the hallways, or in the Slytherin and Gryffindor classes. He had his friends. Loki had his books, and his weekly conversations, late at night, with his mother via the fire, in the Slytherin common room. Frigga had taught him the spell once when Thor had been off learning new fighting techniques from Odin, making Loki feel severely left out. Frigga had pulled him from his sulk and taught him spells, making sure he didn't get picked up by sensors by making sure she had owled the ministry ahead of time. She had ostensibly left out Loki's name, and Loki had felt a sting of hatred when he'd found out, but Frigga had soothed the burn with the simple statement that she loved him, and wanted to teach him, but his school record made it so she couldn't get a permit to teach him over the summer, and let him use magic at home, underage so to speak.

The bottom line was that Loki wasn't seeking trouble out in order to get attention. He'd seen the hurt on Frigga's face and he'd chosen to push for a better year.

So he grabbed his history books instead of his book on dictators. He'd refused the goading by his few Slytherin friends to prank people, with the rest of them, and in general, he was doing as much as he could to improve.

It was October before he pulled a prank again. Halloween, and the devils come out to play on Halloween, don't they? Barrow and Simmons wanted to have a Halloween ball and they'd exchanged Valentine's day's pomp and circumstance for Halloween.

Loki hadn't pulled any punches, having stayed up for most of the night a few nights before the event, rigging the castle with spells from a book Frigga had sent him, disguised as study tips. He hadn't been malicious, except towards his brother and his friends, and he'd done his best to cloak his magical signature, although a check of his wand would ruin him.

So while everyone was dancing and partying, he was watching his chaos unfold, as couples found themselves dangling from the air, screaming for mercy. Fake spirits and ghosts slitting throats with creepily real illusions. Loki Silvertongue was just getting started. He especially loved the illusion surrounding his brother that randomly vanished his brother's clothes, without letting Thor know what was going on.

However, Loki Silvertongue's fun came at the expense of another's heart. Something that Loki didn't know, but the success of seeing the two miserable would be something he enjoyed.

Like Fury's intelligence had reported, Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton were constantly on and off the rocks in their relationship. It was literally the school's own personal soap opera. Especially when Natasha Romanov turned to Steve Rogers the second after a particularly amusing appearance prank struck Clint Barton.

"She's not that worth it, is she?" Bruce Banner asked quietly, approaching his red haired fellow housemate. "If she can't accept that you were punked just like so many other people."

Clint Barton glared at the quiet boy, surprised that the kid had had the guts to speak to Clint. Clint had been isolating himself with an attitude that, even though he was a hufflepuff, he was damn ready to fight, anytime he and Natasha were on the outs. "She's Natasha."

"The catch of the school? Because she's got a dark past, the looks and the hard to get attitude?" Banner wasn't an expert on women, far from it. He hadn't even bothered getting a date. While the few who knew had encouraged him to seek bits and pieces of true normality—let's face it, Hogwarts wasn't a hundred percent normal—Bruce had rejected the notion of getting a date, or doing most normal things, for fear of discovery, and his false animagus status being discovered to be what it was. "Inside, her soul seems to be as cold as her past is dark Barton. People like that aren't necessarily going to put their hearts on their sleeve like you've done and settle down."

"Go the fuck away Banner." Barton hissed. "You're one to talk."

Banner sighed, hearing the scream of another person falling victim to the slightly malicious spells rigged all around the castle, most of them extremely good illusions, but hard to deconstruct, and drew his wand. "I'm a scientist. You've seen Stark and I in class." He leaves with that nebulous statement to go save a first year from an illusion that makes them think they've just killed one of the professors, an illusion cleverly created to entice the student to fire off a short jinx that can go wrong if not done correctly, and discover which teacher the student respected the most, in order to choose the teacher that would have the student most annoyed.

Banner didn't necessarily find it all to be truly Halloween, but he knew the night was full of chaos, and most of the illusions were chaos incarnate. He wondered who was behind them for a moment, then rolled his eyes. Who wasn't among them? Oh right. Th e resident bad boy, who took bad boy way past the level where women would be drawn to him. Natasha Romanov was the resident girl with a bad past who pulled men in like flies using her past and, well, Banner had to admit, even at sixteen, the girl knew how to walk up to a table, hips swinging just right, in order to command the maximum male, and even female, attention.

Anthony Stark had promised Banner that he would spend part of the night on patrol duty, which, ostensibly wasn't a second year's responsibility, but Coulson had made a special request, and Professor was a cool dude. Hell, the guy had practically handed him an opportunity to get to know the red-haired Gryffindor better. Stark flashed a smile at Pepper, on the other side of the great hall from where he stood in line for the punch, waiting with two glasses in hand, having convinced Pepper that going with a measly second year wouldn't be that bad.

"You've done well for yourself Stark." One of the ravenclaw players who had a constant crush on Potts piped up, from where he was, two places ahead in line. "You really ought to play nice until you can tap that."

Tony rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment. He had his own plans and his own game. "I don't need game advice from a team captain that specializes in losing." He may be a ravenclaw, but he knew his team sucked, so he usually cheered for gryffindor. They always won. Especially with Rogers and Odinson now old enough to play. Steve and Thor, Tony decided, were his pet projects, two boys who needed a jumpstart into not being such one-track minded goal-orienteed teacher's pets that they were. Odinson was a rich boy who knew how to be a brick wall in sports games or fighting scenarios. Rogers knew tactics, leadership, and teacher's pet-manship.

Teacher's pet manship. Was that a thing? Stark wondered to himself as he finally got up to the punch bowl and refilled his two cups and the cup of the girl behind him, winking at her, just in case Pepper decided he wasn't worth the time. He liked Pepper a lot more then the random girl, but his father had told him to always have options. It was the one good memory he had with his dad from right before the crash. Otherwise it had mostly been arguments.

Pepper Potts greeted her date with a weary smile. She liked him well-enough, but he was a bit narcissistic and too focused on his family issues. But it was halloween, so she relaxed and let her hair down to have fun.

They all did.

**AN: I don't like to be a review whore or anything, but feedback is a good thing, if you've got a moment. If you don't have a moment, hope you don't regret your choice to read this, and I'll update next week sometime.**


	13. Chapter 12- A Simple Heads Up

Chapter 12- A Simple Heads Up

November 1st dawned bright and clear, unlike the foggy mystical day that had been October 31st.

It was easy to see the damage that had been done while the school partied. The explosions hadn't been pranks or firecrackers.

The walls had been breached and something had been taken from the archives, and the astronomy lab had been demolished as a visible reminder to all that Hogwarts wasn't one hundred percent safe. Not anymore.

Loki Silvertongue looked straight at Headmaster Fury, his eyes wide, shaking his head. He still researched in the hidden corners of the library, but he didn't know how to do this much. "I was in my room." He held out his arm anyways, accepting that in lieu of his reputation , the cuff would be on his wrist.

Headmaster Fury shakes his head. "I may not like you, but that cuff saps protection magics. We need them all in place." He turns to look at his little team, where they stand together, talking, as the houses mingle in horror, even the cold Slytherins warming up to the huddle of panicked students.

"What do we do?" Professor Hill asked, looking around the wreck.

"Recall the elite, protect this school at all costs. Several training grounds have taken larger hits recently, and I wouldn't doubt that they've figured out that Hogwarts is where I'm betting all my cards." He snapped sharply, at his second deputy, wondering where his first deputy is—Coulson.

He finds Coulson in the dungeons, trying to talk a scared Jemma Simmons to pick up her kit and come look.

"I just can't. I'm sorry." The woman hugs herself tightly, panicking. "I need Fitz. I need Fitz!" She's hyperventilating and Headmaster Fury shakes his head, giving Coulson a subtle sign that he'll call someone else in. That Coulson needs to calm Simmons down. She's important to the Ravenclaws. Important to everyone. No one could truly find it in their power to hate their petite teacher, not after everything she's been through, and how sweet and dedicated she'd remained, after it all.

"It's a well-thought out attack." Thor Odinson acknowledged, as he stood next to his fellow Gryffindor, Steve Rogers, Thor's friends making their way over at the moment.

"Attacking while we're all partying? It's cowardly." Steve said, feeling as if the attack had no honour in it.

"It's war." Natasha Romanov said, sidling up to them, giving her new boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's simply strategy to attack while the opponent is partying. I doubt we'll have many celebrations after this."

"Celebrations would be good for moral though. We can't quit partying!" Tony Stark complained. "What would I do with myself?" 

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Something productive for once, I'm sure." She scoffed at the man's actions. She just didn't see the allure of being the party boy.

Bruce Banner stayed silent, staying between Natasha and her rather furious ex, Clint Barton. "Look. Let it go for now." He murmured to his angry house-mate. "I really don't like the tension and we got attacked last night."

"It was probably Thor's brother." Clint retorts, even though he knows that Loki Silvertongue probably spent his night on all the minor pranks, pranks that the boy had been doing only part-time, as the little Slytherin brat buried his nose into his studies.

"No. My brother has been focusing on his studies after a complaint of my step-mother's." Thor fiddled with his wand, feeling awkward. The twig, for that's all it was in his hands, felt like a weapon he could touch but not use. The magic restrictions were so unwieldy. He couldn't wait until the restrictions were lifted at the end of his fourth year.

"Listen—arguing is going to do no good," Steve spoke up again, as he watched the worried look on Coulson's face increase, as the man emerged from a doorway that Steve knew led to a direct passage to the potions room. "Let's go check on our housemates, see if everyone is accounted for, then wait for the professors to tell us what to do. Headmaster Fury will address everyone soon, I'm sure."

Tony Stark let out a grumpy scarf at the kiss-ass words from the Gryffindor. "Right. I'm going to go snoop."

Steve opened his mouth to protest, but Natasha stopped him with a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'll go make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

Headmaster Fury had been paying attention to Professor Hill and Coulson discuss counter-measures as Jemma Simmons worked to summon everyone that was needed. It was a safe job away from this fore-front of chaos and destruction that she could do, so that everyone could work on what was going on.

"I can put things back together as soon as the investigation is conducted." Hill promised.

Coulson nodded. "The team seems to be doing an interesting job of bonding through this, besides the study sessions we induced."

Fury gave him a one-eyed glare, wishing it could be two-eyed. "And the parents?"

"We'll downplay the incident, tell the students that's what we're doing, because we've solved the problem. Anyone who wants to leave can, but we'll flash them so that the defensive structures and spells and keys aren't in their heads in any variety at all. What about Silvertongue?" Coulson redeemed himself.

Fury let out a sigh. "Silvertongue voluntarily surrendered himself for the cuff this morning, and his magic is all over the pranks from last night. I'll check his wand, but I doubt this was him. He hasn't been this malicious since before Odin's threats."

Hill and Coulson nodded, before going their separate ways to their tasks. Fury sighed, looking over at the clustered huddle of panicked students. He needed to address them. He needed to solve this.

**AN:**

**1) I own nothing**

**2) THIS ISN'T A RETELLING OF HARRY POTTER USING THE AVENGERS. I have changed things, such as their ages, in order to i) not have to deal with writing younger people than 14/15 year olds because I suck at that even more than I do at this. ii) be able to use one of my planned story lines. **

**3) This story is going on hiatus for an indeterminable length of time because of the fact that it takes longer for me to write decent chapters when the plot-line is all planned out (for eight years of time in the story world, in a detailed manner) than if I'm just going off my head, and I don't have that time. Yes, I will probably start posting a taser-tricks au, most likely extended or using the same world as a one-shot I published, but that's because it's easier to write fluff or mischief than to try to pull the strings of a puppet show/ plot that I have planned out, without ruining it or fucking it up completely and ruining my plans. **

**4) I'm not marking it as on hiatus in the title because I'm lazy as fuck during my time off right now, when I actually have time off and am not mediating shit that's going down. (Or causing the shit going down by a little too much snark.) **


End file.
